Sign Frame
A Sign Frame (サインフレーム(表示枠), Hyouji-waku, lit. "Display Frame") is a device that manifests when an ability is used. It allows the interaction of a user with an ability, or can give the user a confirmation of the status of an ability. It is a versatile tool that serves a wide range of purposes, from basic communication, to interfaces in usage of abilities. Because of the distinctions Sign Frames have among people of different affiliations, it can also be used to determine the affiliation, current or previous, of a certain inhabitant of the Harmonic Divine States. Manifestation Sign Frames appear when certain abilities are activated, and is basically a window that serves a purpose depending on the ability used. It is often manifested as a semi-transparent object floating in space, which can be touched and moved by the user at will. Depending on the affiliation of the ability user, Sign Frames may possess a distinct appearance reflecting the affiliation of the user of the ability. For example, abilities used by students of the Far East have the torii as the dominant motif of their Sign Frames, while affiliates of M.H.R.R. have two overlapping squares as the shape of their Sign Frames. Sign Frames are also written in the user's native language (Sign Frames used by citizens of M.H.R.R. are written in German). Functions Because of the wide range of abilities used throughout the Harmonic Divine States, Sign Frames used in abilities have a wide range of functions. These functions may vary from assisting in the usage of abilities to being the manifestations of abilities themselves. 'Communication' Since communication among people is considered an ability (through Divine Correspondence), the activity of contacting others also uses Sign Frames. During Divine Correspondence, a person can start a remote conversation with another person either through voice only or through a live video feed with the person on the other line. This is one of the most used functions of the Sign Frame because of the necessity of communicating with other people. Another use of Sign Frames in communication is during contact between a user and the god the user is contracted to. Sign Frames can provide information related to the current status of the god-related ability and, with conjunction with the user's Mouse, can help determine if the ability is usable at the desired moment. 'Ability Interaction' Sign Frames are used by ability users to interact with the ability they are using, and is in some cases the only way to perform such an interaction as abilities sometimes require activation through the use of Sign Frames. Otherwise, they provide an interface for users to determine the current status of the ability. Sign Frames often show the name of the ability used and additional information such as the ability's specific information, and changes accordingly based on the ability's status. 'Manifestation of Abilities' In some cases, abilities use Sign Frames as weapons instead of acting as mere interfaces for ability users. Just like in the cases of "Musashi"'s Shield Summoning ability and Kimi Aoi's "Flower of the Summit" ability, abilities utilize Sign Frames to summon its effects. Abilities which use Sign Frames often use them for instantaneous manifestations of abilities like in shields, wherein used Sign Frames are destroyed the moment it is used in blocking enemy attacks. Using Sign Frames in such spells often have an advantage of easy deployment, as multiple Sign Frames can be moved and stacked like cards to boost the ability of one Sign Frame in an ability. Variations Trivia *The existence of Sign Frames and their functionality derived from the 1st G in Owari no Chronicle, which allows words to manifest abilities. Category:Terminology Category:Metaphysics Category:Technology